bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo's Resolution! The Price of the Fierce Battle
|image = |kanji =一護の覚悟！激闘の代償 |romaji =Ichigo no kakugo! Gekitō no daishō |episodenumber =310 |chapters =Chapter 422, Chapter 423 |arc =The Fake Karakura Town arc Part 2 |previousepisode =Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Release, the Final Getsuga Tenshō! |nextepisode =The Soul Detective ・ Karakuraizer Takes Off Again! |japair =February 22, 2011 |engair =August 11, 2013 |opening =Melody of the Wild Dance |ending =Song For... }} is the three hundred tenth episode of the Bleach anime. The aftermath of the battle with Sōsuke Aizen is shown. Summary As Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi prepares to bring the Real Karakura Town back to the Human World, a Shinigami, running up to him, says a material transfer without the aid of a Senkaimon will be dangerous, since there are still Shinigami there. When Mayuri says he will give them ten seconds to activate the Senkaimon, the Shinigami try to escape, but, giving up, beg Mayuri to give them more time. Meanwhile, Captain Retsu Unohana, having healed all of the Visored, cannot predict if Hiyori Sarugaki will give up living or not. When Shinji Hirako thanks her, Unohana calmly tells him she is just merely healing her allies. Saying they are not allies, Shinji, stating that would be something Hiyori would say, thanks Unohana again in his head. Running up to them, Lieutenant Chōjirō Sasakibe tells them they have to get out now, since Mayuri is getting impatient. As this happens, the Shinigami try to distract Mayuri from bringing Karakura Town back to the Human World, angering the captain. Meanwhile, as Captains Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki return from their fight with Yammy Llargo in Hueco Mundo, their squad members welcome them back, but Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, getting angry with them for not welcoming her back as well, pulls the hair of one of the Shinigami. As the Shinigami request medical aid for the two captains, Hanatarō Yamada and Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu are welcomed back as well, Hanatarō stating he did not do much in Hueco Mundo. As Kenpachi is asked how the battle was, in Hueco Mundo, Yammy lies dying, his head smashed into a stone building. When a Hollow dog goes up to Yammy, he looks at it and, asking why it came back, dies. Back in Soul Society, Kenpachi states the battle was boring. Meanwhile, as Ichigo Kurosaki gazes up into the sky, Kisuke Urahara calls to him, causing Ichigo to ask where everyone is. Urahara says they all went home and they wanted to talk, but it seemed like an equally difficult task. When Ichigo asks if he replaced their memories, Urahara says he did not. Stating that is good, Ichigo says he wants to explain everything to them personally. When Urahara says Aizen's seal was transported to Seireitei, where the Central 46 is deciding his disposal, Ichigo looks down. When Urahara asks why he is making such a sad face, Ichigo states he is wondering why himself. When Urahara tells him he should not be sad because he saved the world from Aizen, Ichigo, asking Urahara if Aizen was really rejected by the Hōgyoku, states Isshin Kurosaki had told him about the Hōgyoku, and its ability is to take in the "hearts" around it and materialize them; if this is so, Aizen might have wished to lose that power. He says he had acquired the right amount of power to defeat him, and he had finally touched it in battle. In Aizen's blade, he only found "solitude". Ichigo thinks Aizen, searching for a person with the same viewpoint of the world, just kept wishing he was "a mere Shinigami." As Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida, Rukia Kuchiki, Yasutora Sado, and Lieutenant Renji Abarai appear, Ichigo, looking at them in surprise, asks them if they are supposed to be standing already. When Rukia tries to answer, Orihime, interjecting, says she knew it was Ichigo, but his hair was all grown out, so she was not sure. Stating she is making such a weird face and his hair is just messy, Ichigo, dropping to his knees, collapses. Shocked, everyone dashes forward to help him as he screams in agony. Meanwhile, Central 46 sentences Aizen to 18,800 years in Muken, the eighth and lowest level of the underground prison. When Aizen scoffs at the idea of them passing judgment on him, he is warned not to be so "high and mighty" just because he is immortal. As his eyes and mouth are bound, Aizen's sentence is increased to 20,000 years. In the First Division barracks, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto scolds Captains Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Shunsui Kyōraku for losing their captain's haori and acting as if it is not important. When Byakuya offers to replace the "cheap" haori, Yamamoto states he is not worried about that, and they are not cheap. Telling them battles are not just about winning, he demands to know what they think a captain's haori is. When they say they are dead weight, cheap, and fashion statements, he angrily yells at their responses. Outside the barracks, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake tells 3rd Seats Sentarō Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu Yamamoto has recovered his strength ten days after the battle despite losing his arm, noting there is still nobody in Soul Society who could replace him. In the Twelfth Division compound, a member of the Division tells Akon that Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto is there to visit Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, who is undergoing organ restoration at the Division. Telling him Mayuri is in Hueco Mundo, Akon goes to explain the situation to Rangiku, who is no longer there. In a cave, Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya, training with his Bankai, notes at this rate he will never be able to protect Hinamori; he needs to be able to control his Shikai and Bankai better. Outside the cave, Rangiku, thinking about Gin Ichimaru and how she always hated how he did not leave a thing behind for her, ponders on how everyone is moving forward. Noting Lieutenants Renji and Shūhei Hisagi were not in their barracks and were likely training, Rangiku says had Gin left her something behind, she would not be able to move on, which is exactly what she always loved about Gin. Meanwhile, at Rukia's house, Ichigo, awakening ten days later, finds his friends hovering over him. When Ichigo notices he still has his powers, Rukia reveals Urahara told her there are several stages in losing his Shinigami powers. She states the first stage is losing consciousness, where all the time in the Dangai reverses. The next stage is losing consciousness again, and when Ichigo wakes up the next time, he will truly lose all of his Shinigami powers, but it is unknown whether this time will be the next day or next year. When Ichigo states when the time comes, it comes, Uryū, yelling at him, says it is not something minor, and he will lose all of his powers. Stating he is fine with it because he did things knowing the consequences, Ichigo, deciding they should all head back to Karakura Town, steps outside. With a smile on his face, Ichigo looks into the sky. Shinigami Illustrated Picture Book Ichigo decides they should head back to Karakura Town, but all of his friends have tasks to accomplish in Soul Society first, prompting Ichigo to state they should have just completed everything beforehand. Characters in Order of Appearance Fights * Ichigo Kurosaki, Kenpachi Zaraki & Byakuya Kuchiki vs. Yammy Llargo (concluded offscreen) Powers and Techniques Used Kidō used *Hachigen's Unnamed barrier *Healing Kidō Hollow techniques used * Zanpakutō released Bankai: * (flashback) * Navigation Category:Episodes